


Their Peace

by DoorMattFE



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), Cuddling, Engaged, Fire Emblem Rarepair Week, Hugging, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Tea, fall - Freeform, kiss, leaves, rarepair week, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoorMattFE/pseuds/DoorMattFE
Summary: A collection of Gilliam and Garcia fics for the Fire Emblem Rarepair Week!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to do some quick little things for the Rarepair week for Fire Emblem! So I did my #1 Ship for it. The first day prompt was Leaves/Pumpkin/Spice, so I choose leaves! I am a bit behind as of now because life has been busy and just now got a chance to sit down and write at 1AM, but I did like writing something short and sweet. Next prompt will be coffee and hopefully I get to that very quick!

“Time truly goes by quick, doesn’t it?”

“Aye. I always look forward to this time of year though. I welcome it always.” Gilliam sits down on a lone log standing upright. “I do believe this was the exact time of year we first met. One of the reasons I hold such fond memories of fall.”

Breathing in the cool air, Gilliam looks around to see the trees and the leaves bare little to no green. Fall is here and it's the first time Gilliam is spending a year without fighting, and he can finally take in the peace he fought for. As well as the first time he is spending it with his lover, who fought for the same peace so they could be together like this. 

Garcia grabs his axe and starts hacking down a tree with it. Leaves fall down with each strike, and the tree lets out a groan after each strike makes it. Gilliam watches his fiance strike it down, being wary of him doing it so close. “Garcia if that tree falls on me…” Garcia seises his rhythmic chops, with the tree barely holding itself up. “Well, we need firewood. And also I need somewhere to sit near you.” Resuming his strikes, Gilliam teases him. “Ah, I was hoping you’d come ‘ere and take a seat on my lap with me here.” 

Stopping his axe chops once again, Garcia pauses and collects his thoughts. But a moment goes past, and he resumes the chopping. The groans of the tree turns to scrieks, and soon the tree starts to lean. A loud snap is heard, and the tree falls with an earth shaking thud as it hits the ground only a few feet away from Gilliam, who remained unflinching. 

“If only it was a bit more to the right, you would have crushed me with the tree. Bravo, Garcia. Killing me before we even wed.” Gilliam says in a mocking, yet playful tone. Garcia shrugs it off with a laugh. “Heh, well even if it was going to land on you, I know my man is strong enough to stop it from falling on top of you with your bare hands.” He swings his axe head into the trunk where the tree once proudly stood, and leaves it buried into it.

With the leaves coating the earth around them, the wind picks up quickly and blows a chilling breeze around Gilliam and Garica, and causes a flurry of leaves to blow around them. Orange, reds, and yellows leaves are the only thing they see besides each other. “You aren’t gonna chop a log up to sit on?” Gilliam watched Garcia make his way over, and he stroked the side of his head. “Aren’t you the one who was hoping that I would come over here and sit on your lap?” Garia lifted his legs and wrapped them around Gilliam and sat on his lap. “I do hope you aren’t lying to me.”

With his face quickly turning red, Gilliam turned his head away trying to hide his flustered expression. Garcia wraps his hands around Gilliam and places his hand against the small of his back. “Just wasn’t ready for you to come in like that…” He locks his eyes with Garcia, who was giving Gilliam the warmest, most affectionate smile. “I could always get that log if you don’t want me here.”

Now wrapping his hands around Garcia, he tightened his grip and pulled Garcia into himself. “No, I want you to stay right where you are.” Gilliam placed his head against Garcia’s chest and closed his eyes. Listening to his heartbeat in a rhythm that was similar to the axe striking the tree.

Neither of the two spoke. The wind kept dying down, and picking up sporadically. But neither of them cared. The chill or howls of the wind were blocked out of their mind as their focus was just on each other. Leaves still falling around, and on top of them, decorating their heads with crowns of gold, and crimson. 

The two of them just stayed there for nearly an hour. Doing nothing but holding each other. Time didn’t exist for them anymore, as being together was timeless to them, and every hour of the day could melt away if they could stay like this. 

Garcia let out a deep sigh, and ran his fingers through Gilliam’s hair. “Are you ready to head in yet?” Letting out a deep sigh of his own, Gilliam responded. “Not at all.” 

Garcia gave a little chuckle, and kissed Gilliam’s forehead. 

“I was hoping you’d say that.”


	2. Festival Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While summer turns to fall, the Harvest festivity's begin! FERarepair Prompt 2 & 3, Tea and Candy.

As it got later and later into fall, the Harvest Festival festivities began to start. The markets in town began to craft costumes for everyone to wear, and also began to make their own candies. Going on a shopping trip of their own, Gilliam and Garcia check every stall they go by.

“Come on Gilliam, you don’t want to wear a costume at all? Even if we aren’t going outside ourselves, I think the kids that come by will prefer you dressed up and not wearing normal clothes!” Garcia tugs at Gilliam to stop walking to check out another costume that they could wear.

“I’ve never been one for dress up, and what would I even wear? I look scary enough as is,” Letting out a sigh, he stops and gives way to Garcia’s pulls to check some of the stalls with costumes in them. 

Skeletons with bleached white bones, Witches with brooms and fake tomes, and dragon costumes that resemble nothing of an actual dragon like Myrrh lined the racks. “Well I was thinking we could be a werewolf couple. And I mean, I’m pretty much already in costume!” He raises his hand and to the collar of his shirt and pulls it down to show off his body hair. Gilliam let out a chuckle, and gave Garcia beard scritches, which Garica loves getting. “We just need to get you some ears and you’d be good.” 

The two of them continued down the long rows of stalls, and checked out some of the candies that some vendors were selling. Garcia was excited to try some of the candies as he had a sweet tooth, while Gilliam wasn't big on sweets. He preferred more savory foods and didn’t like things that were too sweet. His favorite being dark chocolate covered coffee beans, which Garcia can’t stand the intensity of.

“We could just make some little candies to hand out. Like homemade lollipops maybe?” Garcia proposed. “Maybe put some peppermint or something in them?” He looked at an array of extracts one of the vendors were selling. “Or a type of berry for something sweet?” 

Between the two of them, Garcia did most of the cooking. And he had a knack for it. He loves making desserts and giving them out to people. Expeccially kids, as he always loved making children happy with candies. 

“Yeah, I planned on you making something when we got back.” Garcia looked dumbfounded when Gilliam said that. “Then why did you insist that we go out?” 

Gilliam wrapped his hand around Garcia’s waist and pulled him close. “I insisted so we could go somewhere so I could take you on a little date. Come on, let's sit down and get something to drink” Garcia, now blushing, gave Gilliam a look that was a mix of impressed and disappointed. “You sly flirt… could have just asked…” 

“Aye, but if I asked then I wouldn’t have seen you look so flustered.” Gilliam grabbed Garcia’s hand and kissed the back of his hand. “Does tea sound good?” 

“Of course, I’m not the picky one between us two. So where you go, I’ll go.” 

Together, they went into a little building that served all kinds of drinks and the two of them ordered their teas. Garica ordered an orange honey tea over ice, while Gilliam ordered a lemon cayenne pepper tea. “We never really went on these kinds of dates before, huh.” Garcia says as he stirred his tea. “Once the fighting was done, we just rarely left our place.” 

“We started dating during the war so we never had privacy. It was like we were catching up on our alone time that the war took from us.” Gilliam held Garcia’s hand and massaged it. Then he brought the back of Garcia’s hand up to Gilliam’s face, and pressed his lips against his hand, and leaving it there. “But sometimes I want to let everyone see how much I love you.” 

Gilliam put down Garcia’s hand and the two of them continued to finish their tea. Once they did, they started to make their way back to their home. 

“One moment before we go, I’ll be back in a moment.” Gilliam ran off back down towards the rows of stalls and disappeared into the crowd, leaving Garcia by himself. 

A few moments went by, but Gilliam re-emerged from the crowd. Carrying two headbands with wolf ears on each side of them. Garcia let out a big smile and made his way towards Gilliam. 

“Aw, you didn’t want to be left out now, huh?” Garcia brought Gilliam in for a hug, and kissed him on the lips. He tasted a tart, spice leftover from Gilliam’s tea. And Gilliam tasted the sweet citrus from Garcia’s. “With how hairy you are, it's already like dating a werewolf. So might as well make it a werewolf couple.” 

And Gilliam went in for another kiss on the lips for a taste of the sweet residue of tea, but also his sweet lover.


End file.
